I Want to Love You
by SexyBeast3007
Summary: She was sexy, she was cool, and she was mysterious---everything that he wanted and more. Now, if only he could get into her pants...SessKag
1. Sexy Thang

DISCLAIMERS: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY!  
  
*  
  
Hallo everyone! This is my first FanFiction piece! Please be gentle, I'm trying hard! Now please sit back and enjoy!!! Oh yes, one more thing: NO FLAMES!!!  
  
*  
  
P.S. I want to thank my "friend" who helped me greatly with this story! THANKS SO MUCH!!! ^_________^  
  
*  
  
Thanks and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!  
  
-SexyBeast  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
". . ." = talking  
  
'. . .' = thoughts  
  
~*~  
  
It was a nice sunny day outside of Shikon High. Everything was going as usual, student milling around the courtyard, with the goths on one side, and the cheerleaders on the other, and the nerds near the cheerleaders hoping to get something. Yup, everything was the same until SHE came. She was ravishing, with a red tube top that ended two or three inches below her breasts, a black miniskirt that gave the word "mini" a new definition. Her black combat boots had six inches, and as she walked she radiated a sexy confidant aura. Her dark wavy hair blowing wildly with the wind and her mysterious blue eyes were sparkling with hidden secrets.  
  
Sesshoumaru, standing in the shadows, looked at her with cool, calculating eyes, taking in the swing of her hips, the laughter in her eyes, and the way she 'bounced' everywhere.  
  
'She's beautiful' he thought, the slight bulge in his pants giving evidence, 'Yes, she even beautiful enough for me. I want her.' He left his hiding place and walked up to the beautiful maiden and stood in front of her.  
  
"What is your name girl?" He asked in his smooth sultry voice.  
  
Kagome walked into the school, not noticing how everyone stopped and stared at her. Her thoughts in a whirlwind- 'Why did momma want me to come to school? Don't I work enough at night? Will I fit in?' She tried to banish all thoughts from her mind as she started going towards the doors that led into the school. 'No' She thought to herself, 'I will think only positive thoughts and forget about my night job.'  
  
Suddenly a deep masculine voice interrupted her thoughts. "What is your name girl?" Kagome's temper boiled over.  
  
"Excuse me?! Is this the way you greet new students at you school?!" She started raising her head, "You jer-" And her voice abruptly cut off as she got a good look at the boy- no man asking her the question. She couldn't help but stare at the god standing in front of her- tall, with long silver locks cascading down his back, to almost his knees. High cheek bones adorned his face with eyes that were the color of tarnished gold. She started looking at the rest of his body, his long, long legs, his perfectly sculpted chest and his slender hands.  
  
'I wonder if he knows how to use them' Kagome thought to herself with a wicked grin.  
  
"Move it asshole" She said brusquely to the man in front of her. "Get the hell out of my sight." She started to walk past him, pushing him out of the way when suddenly he caught her wrist and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Wench, I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it." Sesshoumaru said with his eyes darkening in lust as he grinded his hips against hers.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'Oh, so that's why.' She thought weakly to herself as she felt something between her legs. Suddenly the bell rang, warning the student that class was to start in five minutes. The golden-eyed god leaned in front of Kagome's face and brushed his lips against hers before leaving her, his eyes full of promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you all think?! Good? Okay? REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED AND LOVED!!!!  
  
-SexyBeast 


	2. Playahs

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN!! YOU NO SUE!!!  
  
*  
  
WOW!!! People actually read this story! Special thanks goes to the people who took time to review!!! Thanks SO much!!! I hope you guys are enjoying "I Want To Love You" so far! And now, chapter two! ^_____^ And as always. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!  
  
P.S. Thanks again to my beta-reader "friend" for looking over everything and giving ideas!!! ^____________^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome just stared out into nowhere dazed and confused at what had just happened. She touched her fingertips to her lips and brushed them lightly, feeling them thrum with her quickening heartbeat. "Did it just happen what I think happened? That hunk had just kissed me and left?" The bell ran again, signaling the beginning of class. "Shit! I'm gonna be late on the first day of school!" Kagome thought as she ran into the building and into the office.  
  
"Er. . .excuse me?" Kagome asked the lady at the computer desk.  
  
"Yes?" The withered old lady looked up from her computer screen.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and today is my first day here. I was wondering if I could get my class schedule?"  
  
The lady nodded knowingly and started back on her computer. "Ah yes, your mother called in this morning. My name is Ms. Kaede, welcome to Shikon High! Here is your class schedule." Ms. Kaede said to Kagome as she handed her, her class schedule and a map of the school. "Here, this might help you get around this building."  
  
"Um. . .thanks!" Kagome said walking out of the room and bumping into someone and falling on top of him, and by the feel of it, he was solid with rock hard abs.  
  
"Oi! Wench! Watch where the hell you're going!" said the boy, his face right below her breasts.  
  
"Hey TWIT!" Kagome yelled while trying to get up, "Why don't YOU watch where you're going?" Successfully getting off him she started walking down the long hallway.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Ms. Kaede grabbed her before she could get very far. "I'm sorry but I forgot to tell you about your student guide." She gestured toward the boy whom Kagome had just fallen on top of minutes ago. "This here is Inuyasha, he will be your guide until you get used to where everything in the school is."  
  
"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Oh. Is something wrong with that?" Ms. Kaede asked the now blushing teenagers. "Oh but Inuyasha" Ms. Kaede began sweetly, "It's either this. . .or detention. . .with me." Inuyasha blanched.  
  
"No, I'll show this wench around," Inuyasha said while he grabbed Kagome and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey! Be a little more gentle, would you?" Kagome said to the now heavily blushing Inuyasha.  
  
"Wh-Wha-What?" The said boy stammered.  
  
"My arm" Kagome smirked  
  
"Gee, someone likes it kinky." she thought to herself.  
  
"My arm. If you don't loosen up, then I'll get bruises." The boy blushed even harder. Kagome took this time to look him over. "Hmm. Tall, long silver hair, nicely built. Not as nicely as that guy. KAGOME! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She yelled at herself.  
  
"Oi! Bitch! What are you staring at?" Inuyasha asked narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Kagome gasped. 'Golden eyes. . .he has the same eyes as that other guy.' She thought to herself as she answered him.  
  
"Nothing dork face. Hey! I have a name you know! Say it with me now-Ka-go- me. Even you can't be that slow," she muttered. Inuyasha looked like he was about to retort before someone suddenly appeared before the classroom door they were standing in front of.  
  
"Ah. . .so you two have finally decided to join us." The man opened the door a little farther. "Don't dawdle! Come in and sit down!" He barked. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Excuse me! Don't you dare talk to me like that!" She shouted back to him. The man only smirked evilly at her.  
  
"Ah yes, who do we have here? The new student? Ms. Higurashi, you will be joining another student here today in detention with me after school!" Finished the teacher with his red eyes flashing. "Now SIT!" Kagome's mouth gaped open. This gave Inuyasha the opportunity to steer her away from the front of the classroom and into the back of the room with his friends.  
  
"Hey guys" he whispered softly so the teacher wouldn't hear. "This is Kagome.a.k.a. The Bitch" he said gesturing toward her.  
  
"Why you. . ." Kagome's voice started raising.  
  
"Quiet back there! One more word and you'll all have detention with me for a whole month!" Snapped the teacher.  
  
The girl sitting next to Inuyasha punched him on the shoulder. "Don't mind him, he's always been a pain in the ass. By the way, my name is Sango." Sango said extending her hand toward Kagome.  
  
"Kagome" Kagome answered shaking hands with the girl next to her. She looked at the girl- a tight, snug tank top and jeans on with reddish eye shadow and a long swinging ponytail. "So, what's the deal with this guy?" Kagome started jerking her thumb in the directing of the teacher, "Is he always PMS-ing like this?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Naraku?" Sango started.  
  
"Not this badly. I'm guessing he didn't get any last night" A new voice entered into the conversation. Kagome snorted. "Hello. My name is Miroku. And you beautiful lady, may I have the pleasure of asking you to bear my chi-" Here he was suddenly cut off as both Sango and Inuyasha both hit him on the head at the same time.  
  
"Ignore him; he's too horny for his own good" Sango said glaring at the boy currently writhing on the floor. Kagome only laughed. "He isn't the only one. . ." She thought to herself thinking about the morning incident.  
  
The day passed by quickly. As it turned out Kagome had all her classes with Sango, Miroku, and that idiot Inuyasha. "Ouuuu. . .that jerk! He never has anything nice to say about anyone!" She thought to herself scowling as she walked toward Mr. Naraku's room only to find it totally empty. "I wonder where he is? Wasn't there supposed to be someone else here with her serving detention as well?" She though, confused.  
  
"Ah. . .so you must be the one who is serving detention with me" A smooth silvery voice said in Kagome's ears sending shivers down her spine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So. . .what do you all think? Good? Okay? This was more of a filler chappie, introducing some of the characters. . .^____^ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! ^_______~ 


	3. Detention

Hello readers!!! Welcome back! I hope you all are enjoying the story!!! I want to thank all those who reviewed! And for those who didn't . . . perhaps you'll review this time? In this chapter things start getting heated up between our favorite couple . . . ^_________________^ As always, please no flames! P.S. I want to thank my "friend" and beta-reader as well for editing my story and making it better!!! =^______^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" . . . " = talking  
  
' . . . ' = thoughts  
  
Kagome whirled around and for the second time that day she bumped into someone. Only this time when they both lost their balance it was HE that was on top. With his face buried in between her breasts. 'Oh great . . . not again . . . wait . . . what the hell is he doing . . . is he LICKING my chest?!' Kagome thought as she suddenly felt something wet between her breasts.  
  
"Get off!" Kagome said with clenched teeth as she tried to push off the man on top of her. Just as she was trying to push the silver-haired god off, the door opened and in came Mr. Naraku.  
  
"I believe I said this was going to be detention, not time let out your uh . . . urges." Mr. Naraku said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Sir!" Kagome started, remembering what happened earlier in the day, "It's not what it looks like; I accidentally bumped in to him and fell on top of him. . . " she finished off quietly at the disbelieving look Mr. Naraku was giving her.  
  
"Of course that's what happened. . . and what's your excuse Mr. Takeda?" Mr. Naraku finished off coolly. The aforementioned man on ignored the both of them.  
  
'What was I doing?! Why in the world was I licking her breasts?' Sesshoumaru thought as he ignored both his teacher and the said girl. 'How could I have lost control like that?' He questioned himself. 'It's the damned outfit, yes that what the problem is. . .' he tried assuring himself. 'The outfit and the cleavage and the. . .ooooohhh. . .'  
  
"Ahem." A very un-amused Mr. Naraku interrupted his thoughts. "Since you two seem to be so *fond* of being with each other I'll just leave you two *alone* . . ." Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up the tiniest bit, the only indication that he was listening.  
  
Kagome on the other hand started hyperventilating. 'Oh. . . MY GOSH. . . he's not really going to leave me alone. . . WITH HIM. . . is he?!'  
  
Mr. Naraku could only watch their faces with a sadistic smile. 'Ah. . . so it seems that the new student and the ice prince might be having a little rendezvous with each other. . . this will make wonderful news at the teacher's lounge.' He snickered softly to himself, thinking of what Ms. Kaede might do for the information.  
  
"Higurashi, since today is your first day, I'll be kind and only make you write on the board "I will not be rude to Mr. Naraku ever again . . . one thousand times. And you Mr. Takeda, on the other hand, you will write a two thousand world essay on how to behave around teachers." Mr. Naraku left the room, when suddenly he poked his head back in, "You aren't allowed leave the room until both of you are done with the assignment." And so with a click from his heels he left, leaving Kagome alone . . . with the silver haired god.  
  
'Maybe if I ignore him he'll ignore me too,' Kagome thought to herself as she tried to inch away to the board in the farthest corner of the room. 'Then again, maybe not . . .' she thought as she felt golden eyes burning into her. 'Come on Kag! You can do this? What have you always done with your other problems? Face them head on right? Head on . . . haha I'd like to give someone a head now.NO! FOCUS girl focus!!!'  
  
Kagome abruptly turned around. "Is there something wrong with me? Why do you keep staring? You DO know that it's quite RUDE to do that? Especially as it's my first day here?" She started sprouting only to be silenced when a pair of amused golden eyes stared back at her.  
  
'The wench is quite fiery; I wonder how she'll be like in bed? No I don't wonder--I know I'll find out. It's only a matter of time.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself, quite please with the way things were turning out. She started to slowly inch away from him only to unexpectedly stop and whirl around to talk to him. Actually it was more like to yell at him, but you get the picture. He tuned her out. 'I wonder what she's hiding under that outfit . . . not that it's much, what with all her bare skin. . .' He thought to himself wryly, "would she hit me if I tried to find out?'  
  
Kagome huffed in annoyance, making her shirt inch up an inch or two. 'That twit, how dare he ignore me like that?' She briefly contemplated on waving her hands in front of his face to bring him back to the real world. 'Nah, he'll probably just grab me and push me down on the desks and ooohhh, wrong path girl, just get this done as quick as possible and then you can be on your merry way home.' She walked up to the chalkboard only to find that she couldn't reach the top. 'Damn it! Being short is the worst curse in the world!!!' Kagome thought as she tiptoed on her boots so she could write on the top: I will not be rude to Mr. Naraku ever again, I will not be rude to Mr. Naraku ever again, I will not be rude to Mr. Naraku ever again . . .  
  
Sesshoumaru threw down his pen. 'Damn . . . only one thousand words done.' He couldn't concentrate. His mind kept going back to when his face was in between Kagome's breasts. 'They were so soft, so luscious, I want her . . . I want her NOW.' He grinned and stood up planning on doing just that.  
  
'Oh shit . . . only five hundred sentences done, how in the world am I going to -' That was when she felt it---she felt a feather light touch going down her spine. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think?! Ideas? Questions? Comments?! Feel free to email me or leave it in a review! ^__^  
  
-SexyBeast 


	4. Nailing on the Board

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!!!  
  
*  
  
Hello again readers!!! I hope "I Want to Love You" is going well and that all of you are enjoying it! Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed! If you didn't review . . . won't you please review for this chapter then? ^___~  
  
BTW: I want to thank my "friend" and beta reader for doing such an awesome job helping me with this story!!!!  
  
Remember, No Flames!!!! Enjoy the chapter . . . ^_______^ Don't forget! READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
-SexyBeast  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
". . . " = talking  
  
' . . . ' = thinking  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself lightly, loving the way Kagome's flesh seemed to respond to his touch. She instinctively leaned back toward his caressing fingers and he leaned forward catching her, settling his hand in the small of her back. He made feather light, teasing patterns on her skin, leaving her whimpering for more. Slowly, he moved his lips, leaving a trail of fiery kisses up her back and began to work on her neck, grazing his teeth over her overheated skin, licking up to her ears and running his tongue down her earlobe.  
  
Lick, grope. Repeat.  
  
Kagome moaned, mentally scalding herself for feeling such pleasure from such a . . . a . . . jerk. Yes . . . jerk.  
  
Damn it.  
  
She felt the bottom of her stomach starting to heat up and could feel herself melting into Sesshoumaru's arms. 'More . . . More . . . More . . . ' her body chanted, her mind following somewhat reluctantly. She wanted to touch him and make him feel the way he was making her feel. She wanted to know what it was like inside such a large, strong body. She wanted to writhe, scream, burn, and drown in him.  
  
Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's hands working their magic around her thighs, running up, then down, and occasionally pressing down his fingers into her skin to work her up.  
  
He was teasing her. Making her *want* him. His lips were currently busy with her neck again: nibbling and tasting, making her want to beg and plead for more. She couldn't help herself anymore and she whirled around and started on his neck too . . . but he wasn't going to be having any of that.  
  
Kagome whimpered as he captured her lips in a fast, furious, possessive kiss.  
  
It was aggressive. It was strong. And it was the essence of him.  
  
She opened her mouth wider to allow access to his tongue into her mouth. Then ensued the battle of the tongues . . . apparently Sesshoumaru won as Kagome was back to mewling again. Breaths catching, tongues were eager to taste, and hands. . .hands wanted everything. . .to touch everything, to feel everything, to discover hidden nooks and crannies and learn all of the other's secrets.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The sound came from somewhere in the hallway. Kagome was the first to realize where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. Feeling the crisp wind against her hot skin, she also realized that her top was almost off, baring to the world her 'goods'. Not only that, but his shirt too was rumpled with half the buttons off. Kagome cringed. 'Did I really tear some of them off?' She tried to slowly escape from the man in front of her, watching her with his eyes half-lidded, hiding all emotions.  
  
"Oh, I think not," Sesshoumaru thought to himself as Kagome broke off the kiss and began inching away. His mind was still a little hazy from that experience so he let her think she was getting away, and instead simply looked at her. Her top was half off, giving him a view of her now hardened rosy breasts. His eyes traveled up to her neck---he could already see a light purplish bruise forming from the treatment his tongue and teeth---it was going to be one hell of a hickey tomorrow.  
  
"Good," he thought with a mental smirk.  
  
Kagome's hair was loose and fluttering all around her flushed face; her eyes were looking at him with pure desire. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the board once again with a 'SLAM.'  
  
Kagome stilled as Sesshoumaru's hands grabbed her and pushed her against the board, his mouth already starting to descend upon hers but he stopped, only inches away from her waiting lips. "I think not," was all he breathed before his mouth once again reclaimed hers. She moved her legs up to his waist to get better access, tugging at his gorgeous hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru's roaming hands found Kagome's breasts, and he moved away and started to lick them through the material of her shirt, leaving wet spots around her hardened nipples. She moaned a guttural sound and pressed her legs harder against his waist. Just as she was about to loose it with pleasure and take him down on the floor, the classroom door suddenly opened.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Kagome and Sesshoumaru both thought at the same time as the intruders peered in.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku gaped at the partially naked people in the classroom. "Uh . . . " Sango tried saying but couldn't due to the position the two were in and her mind completely going blank on her.  
  
Miroku spoke. "Sorry we interrupt you two . . . we'll just leave you alone!" With that said, Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and Sango and ran off.  
  
The mood was broken by the three and Kagome did the only thing she could think off: she ran out of the classroom as if the devil was on her heels. Sesshoumaru groaned and banged his head against the board and punched it as well. "DAMN IT!" He thought to himself fully aroused by the new beauty at Shikon High. "I WANT HER DAMN IT!"  
  
He took his anger out on the poor board, white power floating around everywhere.  
  
Damn it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So. what do you think? See? No Cliffie this time! ^_____^  
  
Questions? Comments? Ideas? Feel free to REVIEW or email me! ^_______^  
  
BTW: My "friend" revised and added all sorts of sexual crap to this chapter. . .so THANK YOU "FRIEND!" 


	5. Night Life

DISCLAIMER: Yeah right people

  
  
*  
  


  
WOW! You like this story that much huh??? I'm just going to have to HEAT THINGS UP A LITTLE MORE FOR YA THEN! ^______________^

  
BTW: Thank you my "friend" who helped a lot with this chapter.

P.S. To readers who think I'm going to fast…this is a R rated fic. If I didn't say so before then I'm saying it now… PEOPLE! The characters WILL be OOC! 

To readers who like my story! I LOVE YOU! Your reviews make my day!!! ^__________^

P.P.S. NO FLAMES!!!!!!!! NONE!!!!!!!!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Okay, stop thinking about what happened this afternoon and just do your best in the club,"  Kagome thought to herself as she entered the club through the back way in the alley, greeting the girls as she passed by them to her dressing room. _

This was her third day at her new work…and she was slowly adjusting.  

"Hey, new girl, you're performing as the 'bandit' tonight, ok? Your costume is in your dressing room," called one of the older girls—she'd been working at Club 69 since it first opened. 

She was the best of the best, and Kagome hoped to become as talented as her…since stripping seemed to be the only career that laid ahead for her, seeing as how Mama needed to pay the mortgage to the shrine, and Grandpa had his medical bills and Souta…

Kagome had to do well and earn money, if only for Souta. He deserved to get a good education, and by damn, he would get one. 

Kagome finally reached her dressing room, one that she shared with another girl, Kagura. Turning the knob open, she stepped into the brightly lit room and saw that Kagura was already in costume as a cowgirl, wearing only her underwear, boots, a hat, and a vest, with fake pistols strapped to her sides. 

"Giddy up cowgirl," Kagome remarked, dropping her backpack by the door and seating herself in front of the large mirror, getting ready and applying her makeup. 

Kagura took a length of rope and wrapped it around her arms. "Not funny Kagome. God, I hate this outfit. The boots chaff at my skin." The girl fixed her bra in front of the mirror, looking over sideways at Kagome. "You realize you're the bandit tonight, right?"

Kagome shook up a liquid foundation bottle. "Yeah, so what?"

The older girl looked over at her. "So what?! That's the owner's son's favorite outfit and you're the one wearing it tonight, which means that the owner's son is coming and he's going to see you, and he'll decide whether you're good enough to stay or not. That guy has a lot of influence over his dad…and he can fire you like _that._ So you better be good Kagome and hope that you REALLY turn him on."

Kagome grinned and finished her makeup, standing up to change her clothes now. "Oh I'm not going to worry too much. I have my tricks. But tell me, what does this guy look like, so that I can recognize him?"

At this Kagura practically swooned, her eyes getting glassy with distant memories. "Oh, he's a real looker…beautiful, silvery hair and the nicest body EVER…and man, that ass of his…"

_'Silvery hair?__ Wait…oh no, say it isn't him…'_

"Is his name Sesshoumaru, by any chance?" Kagome asked, worry starting to build in the pit of her stomach. 

Kagura stopped her daydreaming and looked at her with raised brows. "Yeah, how did you know?"

_'Oh. Freaking. Shit.'_

Kagome groaned and sat back down in her chair with a 'thunk.' 

"I know him because I'm unlucky that way," she answered, pouting at her reflection and pushing what happened in the classroom to the back of her mind. 

"What do you me—" Kagura started but was interrupted by banging on the door. 

"Kagura, you're up! Kagome, you're on in twenty!"

Kagome groaned again and stood up, looking distastefully at the black leather outfit that she was supposed to shimmy into. 

This was not her day. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, when the music starts, you go out there and do you thing, alright? And remember, focus on Sesshoumaru!" the club manager instructed, giving Kagome a slap on the behind as a farewell gesture. 

_'Freaking pervert,' Kagome thought, looking down and frowning at her attire. _

She was clad in a skin tight black silk corset and underwear, wearing black fishnet stockings, black heels, black gloves, and a black feathery mask, making her the 'bandit.'

She even had a money bag filled with condoms to throw out at the crowd. 

Apparently she was promoting "safe sex."

As if.

The music turned on, and Kagome took a deep breath and strutted out. She was going to face the music head on. 

_'Ha. Head on…shut up Kagome. You're not helping yourself.'_

_'God…I hope you don't see me now.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was swaying, she was untying her corset and letting the goods show and she was dancing the most erotically she had ever done in her life…

…and that bastard wasn't paying attention. He was ordering a cocktail! 

'_HEY! I'm not dancing for my own benefit TWIT!_'

Kagome bent over backwards and spun around the pole, her legs wrapped around the metal. 

And he was now looking with his chin in his palm, seeming cool as can be. 

_'At least the other customers like me….' she thought, watching as the crowd whooped and cat-called her. _

"HEY BABY! Take it OFF!!!!"

"SHOW ME SOME SKIN!!!!!"

Kagome couldn't believe that some of these men possibly had families. With little children. It was just gross. 

Frustrated, she hopped off the platform and sashayed towards Sesshoumaru. He raised his eyebrows and said nothing as she slid herself into his lap. Lowering her voice to make it husky, she whispered, 

"Hey there stranger. How are you doing tonight?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but started to really look at her, finally taking in her curves and her partly revealed breasts…and his eyes were clouding over with lust. 

'_Perfect_,' Kagome thought with a conceited smile, leaning in to lick the side of his neck, nibbling at his earlobe. 

She could feel him groan against her and she straddled him around the waist, giving him an open mouthed kiss which he returned willingly and forcefully. 

"You like that, huh?" she whispered, running a hand down through his long hair and watching it fall through her fingers. Taking the tip of her index finger, she trailed it down his shirtfront, pulling the material out of his pants and moving her roaming hand up his chest, massaging him up and down. Then, like a spider would, she lightly danced her fingers down until they rested on his crotch, which she proceeded to caress and work on, feeling with satisfaction as it started to harden. 

_'Yes, I can just see it now…a nice, big bonus along with my paycheck.'_

Removing her hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back, letting her heaving chest playfully rub against his face, which he seemed to like quite a bit. 

Kagome proceeded to give him a lap dance, watching as his face relaxed from its usual stoic expression and into one of deep wanting. 

_'Now…the grand finale…'_

She cupped his face and gave him a warm, passionate kiss, one that she had manipulated over the years and perfected…the kiss that paid her family's bills.  

It was called 'The Lover's Kiss,' making you feel like you were in love and was given love back. 

It was kiss with promises, passion, and left you wanting more. 

And Kagome, professional that she is, stopped it before the customer got too many ideas. 

Breaking away, Kagome grinned down at him, her mask slightly askew. 

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked breathily, looking at her as if to take all of her in. 

Kagome slowly slid off of him, licking her tongue over his swelled lips one last time. 

"I'm the bandit. I'll steal your breath away, and you're not going to catch me."

And with that, she left him stunned and the audience going wild. 

The day was suddenly much better. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So… You like? Hope so! Feel free to review!!!!

Questions? Comments? Ideas? Feel free to tell me! 

-SexyBeast 


	6. The Day After

**+++++++++++**

**SexyBeast**'s friend, who shall now be known as** SexCandy** is speaking**:** Hey you guys. Apparently people are speculating over who we are, sex-wise. Well…all I'm going to say is that sometimes we say we're guys, and sometimes we say we're girls. It's just more fun that way. Anyway…I'm here to do one thing: to shamelessly promote **bubblesbb03**'s fics. Read them. I can't force you to, but I can recommend it, so I will. _Read it._

Ok. That's all I have to say, besides that I wrote some of this chapter. The rest of it all belongs to SexyBeast. J (Review and tell her that you love him!)

Peace out,

            -**SexCandy******

P.S.** NO FLAMES!!!!!**

+++++++++++ 

I OWN NOTHING!!!

++++++++++++

Sesshoumaru blinked once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

'_Wow_,' was the only coherent thought in his mind. '_Who was that? She was…amazing. I have to know her name. I have to have her_…_NOW_.'

Deciding that he wasn't going to waste any more time gaping, Sesshoumaru stood up, then sat down again as he took in the fact that Sess Jr. was awake and _very_ active. 

'_Ok Sesshoumaru. Just wait here a moment. The blood will start to evenly circulate to the rest of your body soon…it'll get bored of staying in just one place sooner of later…just think of…Jaken. Yeah; think of Jaken in a bikini…_' 

Sesshoumaru shivered, instantly going limper. That thought was just…_urgh__._

"Sess, my boy!" said a loud, booming voice from behind him. Sesshoumaru turned, his sex drive instantly down to a low at seeing his father. "Did you like the new girl?" Mr. Takeda asked, clapping his son on the back. "She's a showstopper, she is."

Sesshoumaru, highly miffed at being delayed from seeing his "bandit," decided to be closed and not answer his father's questions directly. "Yes, she was better than the rest. Nothing too worthwhile."

'_Liar._'

"She could stand to learn a few more tricks."

'_Now you're just lying shamelessly. Bad, bad Sesshoumaru…_'

"Really?" Mr. Takeda asked, smirking. "Looked like you were having quite a time with her. Maybe I should just fire her; she costs more than some of the other girls…"

"NO!" Sesshoumaru shouted, silently cursing his need for her. "She'll learn. Just cut her pay a little."

"I knew you liked her," his father said, grinning. 

Sesshoumaru openly glared daggers at the elder Takeda, standing up and pushing his chair back under the table. "You know nothing old man," he said coldly, walking off out of the club, not even caring that he wouldn't find out Bandit's real name. 

"I know everything," his father shouted at his back, mocking laughter evident in his voice. "See you at home…son."

Sesshoumaru ignored him and continued his quick strides towards his car, thinking of next time.  

Next time. 

There was always next time to find out the girl's identity…and in the meantime, he'll have that Kagome girl to play with. 

'_And play with her I shall…_'

Sesshoumaru drove off, smiling. 

* * * * * * * * *

Kagome walked offstage with her heart pounding and her body begging for more, evidence showing on the upper half of her body and her feeling it in the lower regions.  

"So Kagome, how was he?" A girl with short black hair, with a yellow ribbon tied into it, and an outfit similar to Kagome's asked with a grin.

Kagome jumped. "Oh, the boss's son? He was easy…how about your guy Yura?"

"He was good, came too early and got himself knocked out," Yura replied with a frown, "they can never last long after the clothes come off, can they?" she finished with a gusty sigh. 

"Oh gee…I wonder why he came to early Yura" A third figure joined the conversation. "Even when you were a beginner, you would always make the beginnings_ too long and make them __too eager… You know how some men are, they need to 'let it out' as soon as they can…" Kagura finished with a pout. She then turned to Kagome, "He was just okay? I was watching you…damn girl where did you learn to kiss like _that_?"_

"Somewhere…" Kagome replied smiling impishly while walking off into the direction of the dressing rooms. _'Like hell I'm going to tell them how I **really **learned…'_ she thought.  

* * * * * * * * *

Kagome looked around the building again. _'Damn' she swore, __'how the hell do I find my classroom now???'  "Kagome!" Someone grabbed the said girls' shoulder, startling her. "Where were you last night? I got your number from a friend of mine, but when I called you weren't home! Where did you go? I thought we could hang out or something…but when I asked your mom she got all quiet and said that you were out running errands and would be back really, really late!" Sango finished in a rush. _

"Sango! Calm down!" Kagome said laughingly, "I really did have errands, since we just moved here, and we're still trying to get everything together. Could you please help me find my classroom? I'm lost…again" she finished, trying to evade the questions Sango would be asking. "Come on let's go," Kagome said, pulling Sango in a random direction _'No use in telling anyone what I do in the evenings.'_

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The figure watched as the two girls made they're way in to the classroom. _'Can her outfit get any tighter?'_ he thought to himself, _'but apparently Lord of the Ice over there doesn't seem to mind too much…not if the way he's looking at her and shifting is anything to go by.'_ he snickered to himself. "Ms. Higurashi, feel free to sit yourself," Mr.Naraku said coldly, "No, not there, you have been moved. Seat yourself next to Mr.Takeda, yes that one." he answered as Kagome's gaze landed on Sesshoumaru. 

_'I didn't know he was in this class!' Kagome thought as she looked at Sesshoumaru. "…seat yourself next to Mr. Takeda, yes that one" Mr. Naraku finished saying. Kagome only looked at Mr. Naraku in horror. _'SHIT. You mean I'm going to have to sit next to HIM?!?!'_  _

"Oh yes, one more thing. Please see me after class." Mr. Naraku told the girl as she walked slowly to her new seat. 

_'Alright I can survive this. It can't be that bad. It's not like he can do anything to me in class, not that I would want him too of course…' She thought primly. _

_'Liar liar, pants on fire.' Kagome's mind taunted her. _

_'Pants on fire?__ Wouldn't I love to do that to him…or better yet, have him do that to me.'_ She thought with a wicked grin as she sat down in her seat as Mr. Naraku began his lessons. Already bored, she looked around the classroom, trying to find her new friend- Sango, who was now eerily close to Miroku and it didn't look like they were paying attention to what Mr. Naraku was doing either. _'Heating things up much?'_ Kagome thought as she giggled, and looked around for the boy who looked so similar to the man sitting next to her. _'Ah ha!__ found him! I wonder who that girl is? Probably his girlfriend…hmm' she thought when suddenly she felt someone breathing down her neck. _

_'Eh? When did I get so close to him…?' That was when she felt it. The feel of fingers going slowly down her side, and moving on to other, rather private areas making little twirls and swirls on their way there. His fingers brushing lightly against her already sensitive skin raising goose bumps. He now moved his body, so it looked like he was helping her with her work and started licking on the place where he left his mark yesterday, making her shiver in delight. Kagome tried to slowly inch away from to the other side of the long table, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her. Somehow, he had managed to hook they're chairs together, and tilt her chair so even if Kagome tried to turn a bit, her breasts would be brushing against his chest leaving her no room to escape. __'Not that there was much room before…' Kagome looked at him through her lashes, and what the look he had in his eyes took her breath away. Suddenly she was the prey and he was the hunter and __'boy does he look hungry'..._

Looked like class would be _very interesting for the rest of the year…   _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So you like? Not too much action going on here, but that's okay! ^___^ 

I want to thank SexCandy for writing part of this chapter! Review and tell him how much you like her! 

Questions? Comments? Ideas? Feel free to tell me…and don't forget to REVIEW!!! ::shamelessly begs:: 

…'till next time…

-SexyBeast 

P.S. I need a beta reader…anyone willing to give it a try? I promise I won't bite! ^___^;;;

The only things I ask are: 

a) a somewhat nasty mind… ::grin::

b) okay grammar skills…=P


	7. More! More! More!

Hey there!

Apologies to all for taking so long to update. The lazy bug got to me, while the idea muse ran off with the porn bunny. It was a happy wedding, I assure you. ^__^;;;

I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to **REVIEW**!!!! 

As usual, no flames!

Many thanks to: **lovin_sesshomaru_isnteasy** (LSIE) and **Sassiestarfire2** and **SexCandy**

Also, many thanks to all you wonderful reviewers…You **ROCK**! 

****************

Sesshoumaru smiled a small smile as he felt Kagome shiver. Using the tips of his fingers he lightly moved down her legs. Lightly creasing the underside of her knee and getting another shiver from her. He put feather-light kisses on where he had left his mark, mentally smirking at how 'easy' she seemed to be. _'And here I thought that she was going to be harder to catch,'_ he thought to himself, _'perhaps the 'bandit' will be harder…' _      

Kagome was too far gone to know what was happening. All she knew now was the feeling of pleasure all over her body. The way he touched her, the way he nipped at her, using his teeth, there was nothing but a feeling of bliss. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, and his fingers were fanning the fire even more. Kagome rolled her head back a bit, to allow for easier access. "Too easy…" She heard Sesshoumaru murmur as he licked her neck. 

Kagome's eyes snapped wide open. _'What…what did he just say?'_ Enraged, she shoved him back slightly, the chair making a loud scraping noise against the floor. Sesshoumaru caught himself before he fell, but not without making a sound and alerting the whole class. Mr. Naraku turned around from writing on the board, and it looked like he was going to say something, when suddenly Ms. Kaede came rushing into the room. 

"Oni- I mean Mr. Naraku, you are _needed_ at the office right away!" Ms. Kaede spoke, out of breath.

Mr. Naraku looked at her, an odd gleam sparking to life in his eyes. "But of course, Ms. Kaede," he spoke to her, his voice smooth. "May I have time to finish giving notes to the class?" 

Ms. Kaede opened her mouth to say something, when the bell rang. She smiled, turned around and walked towards the office. Mr. Naraku stared after her retreating back. "Higurashi and Takeda, I believe some sort of an emergency has suddenly popped up, I will give you your punishments later." With those words, he rushed out of the class room. 

"Wench, why the hell did you shove me?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice frigid. 

Kagome glared back at him, her eyes were twin blue burning flames. "Am I really that _easy_?" she shot at him, her voice seeming to be holding in any anger in tightly. 

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Really, this is only your second day, and here you are…" he trailed off, the rest of the sentence hanging in the air. 

Kagome scowled as she pushed past him and walked toward the classroom door. His arm suddenly shot out and grabbed her. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked, his voice deceptively calm. 

"None of your fucking business!" she snarled, stepping hard on his foot and storming out. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He watched her coming out of the classroom, face flushed and body taut. _'Beautiful…'_ he thought to himself as he watched her walking down the hallway. A minute later the silver haired senior came out. _'Sesshoumaru,'_ the boy thought venomously, watching as he walked down the opposite way the girl went. _'Asshole, trying to use the girl…'_ growling deep in his throat, he followed the path the girl had just gone. "Don't worry," he spoke the words softly to himself, "I'll save you."  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kagome pushed through the doors leading to the garden. She gasped when she saw it in full light. 'Oh how beautiful!' and indeed it was. Roses, Tulips, Gardenias, and Jasmine flowers were scattered everywhere in an artistic disarray. On the side of the garden, there were benches surrounded by a pond. On the other side, there were many trees. _'Perfect for a picnic…or things that could happen after…'_ she thought as she walked toward the benches_. 'What the hell was he saying? That I'm easy?'_ Her thoughts floating back to what happened in the classroom. _'Easy my ass,'_ She was thoroughly pissed off, _'how dare he?! After all, whose the one who started grinding me on the first day of school?!' _  The sound of footsteps could be heard. Kagome whirled around, flaming blue eyes, meeting with ice cold ones. The boy extended his hand, "Hello. My name is Kouga, what's yours?"

Kouga smiled. She was even more beautiful close up. Large blue eyes, wavy black hair and a voluptuous body. Her smile took his breath away; it was as if the sun has started shining after a particularly horrible storm. "Hey. My name is Kagome." Her voice was sweet and melodious. His grin got even bigger once he saw her checking him out the same way he was checking her. _'I do have a chance after all…'_  

Kagome tried to discreetly check out the hunk in front of her. Well over 6 feet, with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and cool blue eyes. She found herself unconscientiously comparing him to the man who had just insulted her. _'No…stop…it won't do to compare them. I'm sure this Kouga is much better and nicer.'_ She put her hand out to him. "Hey. My name is Kagome." His grin just got bigger. _'I hope he didn't realize that I was checking him out'_ she thought, panicking a bit. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me on Friday night?" He asked, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts. 

"Ex-Excuse me?" Kagome said, thinking she had heard him wrong. 

"Will you go out with me to the movies on Friday night?" Kouga repeated, slower, as if he was talking to a child. 

Kagome blushed. 'That was good.' she thought, silently berating herself. "Sure" She replied, trying to seem cool about it. _'I just hope Sesshoumaru won't min- ACK! Where did that come from? Who cares what he thinks?'_

"Great!" Kouga beamed. "I'll pick you up on Friday, at about 7:00 . What you're address and number?" After Kagome quickly jotted down the needed information, he walked away, saying that he had a class next period. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He watched quietly as Kouga approached Kagome. _'What the hell does he think he is doing?'_ he thought as he heard Kouga ask Kagome out. _'I thought everyone realized that she is off limits.'_  Sesshoumaru scowled when he heard Kagome saying 'yes' to going out with Kouga. _'Damn it. Does the bitch not know she is mine until I tire of her?'_ he watched as the other boy got her to scribble something down on a piece of paper and then stroll away, a victorious smaile on his face. 

Sesshoumaru slowly walked up to Kagome from behind. Noting the slight dreamy smile on her face with displeasure. Grabbing her from behind, he crushed her to his chest. 

Kagome froze. There was only one person in this school who she knew was bold enough to do this to her. "Let go of me Sesshoumaru," she demanded, her voice void of all emotion. 

"I think not." he replied. 

"I think so," Kagome hissed, her temper flaring. 

"You will not go out with him" Sesshoumaru said, ignoring what Kagome had said before. 

"Excuse me?" She shrieked. "Who the hell are you to fucking boss me around?"

Golden eyes flashing, Sesshoumaru turned Kagome around, so they were facing each other. "**You.**** Belong. To. Me.**" He paused, letting the words sink in. 

Kagome was livid. _'What the fuck? If this doesn't top it all…'_ she fumed when suddenly her oxygen was cut off. 

Sesshoumaru looked on in amusement as the variety of feelings that crossed Kagome's face. When it looked like she was about to speak, he crushed his lips against hers, in a bruising kiss. He broke away only when he knew that they both needed to breathe. Smirking at the stunned look on the face of the girl, he sauntered away, knowing that his orders would be followed. 

Kagome looked at the retreating figure. She put her fingertips to her lips, still feeling the force of the kiss. She flopped down on the grass and groaned. _'What am I going to do now?'_  

*****************

So… you like? Not to much going on I know…but hey new character introduced! ^_^

**Recommendation: Umbrella's Down Deep**… go and read it and see for yourself why it's such a great story! ^__^

******************** 

Questions? Comments? Ideas? Feel free to email me or leave a **REVIEW**. 

**REVIEWS** make this beast extremely sexy… ^__~

Remember that now all you beautiful people

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

Admit it. You want to push it. Push I say, push! ^___^

-SexyBeast


	8. Date?

Bonjour Readers!

Welcome to another episode of 'I want to love you.' Thank you all who **reviewed**… This sexy beast truly loves you…and to those who didn't…perhaps you will this time? ^_~

Special thanks to: **lovin_sesshomaru_isnteasy** (LSIE) and **Sassiestarfire2**

Disclaimers: oops…I forgot these in the last few chapters…but I don't own it…neither do I own the song that is used in this chapter. 

As usual, no flames! 

Enjoy!!!!

P.S. Extremely sorry if the format of the story is odd…if anyone can help with this, please do! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"20 bucks says she'll go out with Kouga…"

"Hell no! Did you see what Sesshoumaru did to her? 20 bucks saying she _won't_…" 

The two heads peered through the bushes again. "You know if either one of them catches you spying they'll probably de-man you?" a voice came from behind the two boys startling them. 

"Sango, my love!" Miroku turned around quickly to face his annoyed girlfriend. "What do I owe to the pleasure of this visit?" 

Inuyasha was a little more direct. "Oi Sango! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Scaring the shit out of me and Miroku?"

Sango rolled her eyes at the two guys. "Why in the world are you two spying on Kagome and Sesshoumaru? What's going on with Kouga? Why are you placing bets already?"

"I thought you didn't care…" Miroku said slyly, standing up to Sango and trying to get a grope in. 

"I never said that" Sango said, while hitting Miroku and leaving him twitching on the grass. Turning to Inuyasha she continued, "so, come on, tell me!"

Inuyasha only raised his eyebrows at the couple. "Looks like Kouga the Bastard asked Kagome out for a movie on Friday night, and Sess "I've got a ice block stuck up my ass" maru heard and '_disapproved_'. I guess he didn't want his 'woman' to go out with anyone until he was finished with her."

Sango groaned. Is Kagome another one of Kouga's conquests? And Sesshoumaru has dibs on her _already_? Poor girl, no wonder she looks all lost. She walked around the bushes and next to where Kagome was sitting on the grass, looking like she was a million miles away. "Hey girl, if you keep sitting like that, you'll get grass stains on your skirt," she said, smiling down at the girl sitting below her. 

Kagome looked up. "Hey Sango. What are you doing here?" 

Sango subtly glanced over at the moving bushes. "Nothing really, just…_standing_ around." She smirked, the bushes totally still now. "What's wrong with you?"

"Eh? Nothing really…actually Sango?" Kagome hesitated a bit, before deciding to go on, "What can you tell me about Sesshoumaru? And Kouga?"

"Those two? Mmmm. Any special reason?" Sango replied.

"Wh-what? No…well actually yes. Kouga asked me out to the movies this Friday and I said yes. Then Sesshoumaru came, and urm, he said, he didn't want me to go." Kagome finished.

"Sesshoumaru's one of the hottest and richest guys in school. He's a senior, and one of the most wanted guys by both the guy and girl population in this school. Nobody really knows him, since he's so quiet and cold, but that doesn't deter anyone. Everybody still wants a piece of that body…" Sango trailed off, seemingly lost in a fantasy including her and Sesshoumaru. 

"…And Kouga?"

"Kouga? He's okay…he's only a junior. But he's still good-looking, and he's really popular. He's totally into sports too. All the girls on the soccer, track, volleyball team want him, but he usually goes for one girl at the time." She looked at Kagome. "And looks like the girl he wants now is you." Sango finished, with a grin. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not too sure…" Kagome said, lost in thought. 

"What? You're actually considering listening to what Sesshoumaru said?" Sango started to say, but Kagome cut in. 

"What the hell? No way! I'm not listening to that ass. I think I **will** keep my date with Kouga, but instead of going to the movies, maybe we can go clubbing. What do you think?" Kagome looked at Sango, waiting for her answer. 

"Good idea…if that's what you really want." Sango said, covering up a smile. _'So…looks like Miroku won the bet…'_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

_'Fuck. There goes my twenty.'_ Inuyasha thought as he handed over his money to a jubilant Miroku. _'I wonder how Sesshoumaru is going to handle this…?'_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The week went by quickly, with nothing special happening except for the heated looks that Sesshoumaru would give Kagome, every time he saw her. _'Geez…I wonder if he found out about that yet…' _

Friday night came quickly, with Kagome waiting in her house for Kouga to pick her up, having successfully convinced Kouga to take her to the new Club One that just opened, instead of the movies. _'Glad I could take the night off today,'_ Kagome thought absently, while getting dressed. She looked into the mirror. 

Her reflection stared back at her, wearing low rise jeans, with a black tank top, that showed more then it covered, and a black jacket- "just in case it gets cold", her mother had told her. A silver fairy necklace on her neck, and a bracelet of hearts on her wrist. Putting on eye shadow, and the last touches of her lipstick, she was finally ready to go. 

*DING-DONG*

The bell downstairs rang. _'Kouga must be here.'_ She ran down the stairs, kissing her mother good-bye and went into the car waiting out for her. It was a 2004 red convertible. 

"Nice car." Kagome commented, as she got into the seat, buckled her seat belt and looked at Kouga. Kouga, however, didn't comment. He was too busy staring at Kagome and her outfit. 

"You…you look beautiful Kagome" Kouga whispered, greedily drinking the sight of Kagome in. 

She felt the lightest hints of a blush forming. _'Wow…when was the last time someone said that and really meant it?'_ "Thanks" she replied, smiling. 

The drive to Club One was a comfortable one. Neither was lacking conversation, as they talked about school, family, the media, etc. Parking the car in the lot, Kouga held the door for Kagome as she got out of the car. "This way my lady" he said, as he gave an exaggerated bow and held out his hand. Kagome only giggled and let Kouga lead her into the club. Looking around she felt her breath catch.

_'…what the heck is Sesshoumaru doing here…?' _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sesshoumaru saw her coming in. _'That girl, how dare she refuse to listen to me?'_ his eyes narrowed, thinking back on the past week, how every time he saw her, she would go the other way. He took in the way she was dressed, her hips flaring, her chest showing. _'It's all mine'_ he thought possessively, _'then why is that bastard Kouga touching her?'_  

His eyes made sudden contact with hers. Colliding, he saw different emotions flit across her eyes, from surprise to annoyance, to an emotion he couldn't identify, when Kagome saw who he was with. 

"Sess-baby, what are you looking at?" A sultry voice suddenly filled his ears, as Kagura slid closer to his body, her chest pressing against his. She followed his gaze to where it was being held. _'That new bitch, Kagome.'_ she seethed. "Come on, want to dance Sesshoumaru? " she said, trying to get his attention. 

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to answer, Kouga came over to their table. "Sorry, don't mind us interrupting, but there's no other free table in here. Mind if we join you?" 

_'Yes.'_ "No, go ahead" Sesshoumaru answered, instead. "Come on, let's dance Kagura" he said, pulling on the first female hand in his line of vision. 

"Hey jerk! At least get my name right if you're going to dance with me!" A very annoyed Kagome told Sesshoumaru. 
    
    _Hot in....._
    
    _So hot in herre....._
    
    _So hot in....._

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly. _'How perfect.'_ "I didn't mean to grab you" he told the pissed off girl. "Obviously I meant to get my date, but instead I got you." he continued quickly, seeing that Kagome was about to interrupt. "You're only going to look like a fool if you go back to the table, why not just dance with me?" Sesshoumaru suggested. "What harm could it do?" 
    
    _I was like, good gracious ass bodacious_
    
    _Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces_
    
    _Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)_
    
    _Lookin for the right time to flash them G's_
    
    _Then um I'm leavin, please believin_
    
    _Me and the rest of my heathens_
    
    _Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons_
    
    _Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin_
    
    _No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin_
    
    _I need you to get up up on the dance floor_
    
    _Give that man what he askin for_
    
    _Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you_
    
    _And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use_
    
    Kagome bit her bottom lip, her body already swaying with the song. _'It's not like I have any choice…I don't want to embarrass my self, I might as well just dance with him.'_
    
    _'You also don't want him to go back to that slut at the table.'_ A voice inside mocked her. 
    
    _'I don't know what you're talking about,'_ she said, quickly shutting the mocking voice down. Shrugging, she continued dancing, "hell, why not?"
    
    Sesshoumaru tried to conceal the triumphant grin, struggling to make way on to his face. _'Why not indeed…?'_ he thought, as he suddenly whirled Kagome around, her back facing his front. 
    
    _[Hook x2]_
    
    _(I said)_
    
    _Its gettin hot in here (so hot)_
    
    _So take off all your clothes_
    
    _I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_
    
    Kagome took her jacket off, throwing in the near vicinity of their table, letting her body and his melt a little more together. _'Looks like Jr. wants to come out and play…'  _she thought, as she felt Sesshoumaru's 'little buddy' poking at her back. 
    
    _Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles_
    
    _What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models_
    
    _I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle_
    
    _And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles_
    
    _Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it_
    
    _Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it_
    
    _Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it_
    
    _I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it_
    
    _Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint_
    
    _VOKAL tanktop, on at this point_
    
    _Your with a winner so baby you cant loose_
    
    _I got secrets cant leave Cancun_
    
    _So take it off like your home alone_
    
    _You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone_
    
    _Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,_
    
    _like "girl I think my butt gettin big"_
    
    She pressed her back against his even more, reveling at the shudder that went through him. He put one of his legs between hers, making her ride it. _'Oh…don't like loosing control now do we…?'_ Kagome thought, her grin wicked. 
    
    _[Hook x2]_
    
    _(Nelly hang all out)_
    
    _Mix a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _With a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly just fall out)_
    
    _Give a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _With a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly hang all out)_
    
    _With a little bit a ah, ah_
    
    _And a sprinkle a that ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly just fall out)_
    
    _I like it when ya ah, ah_
    
    _Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_
    
    Sesshoumaru bit back yet another groan. _'Damn the bitch and her wandering hands…'_ he thought, as Kagome's hands wandered back, trying to unzip his pants, and feel him. Turning her around to face him, he grinded into her, letting her feel his need. _'Ask and you shall receive…'_ he though, an evil gleam in his eyes. 
    
    _[Nelly]_
    
    _Stop placin, time wastin_
    
    _I gotta a friend with a fo' in the basement (What?)_
    
    _I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)_
    
    _Unless you gon' do it_
    
    _Extra, extra eh, spread the news_
    
    _Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune_
    
    _Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons_
    
    _Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms_
    
    Kagome gasped at the sudden change. Bodies fitting each other perfectly. _'I want him …'_ she realized suddenly. _'Damn…'_  
    
    _[Hook x4]_
    
    _(Nelly hang all out)_
    
    _Mix a little bit of ah, ah_
    
    _With a little bit of ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly just fall out)_
    
    _Give a little bit of ah, ah_
    
    _With a little bit of ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly hang all out)_
    
    _With a little bit of ah, ah_
    
    _And a sprinkle of that ah, ah_
    
    _(Nelly just fall out)_
    
    _I like it when ya ah, ah_
    
    _Girl, Baby make it ah, ah_
    
    The song slowly died down. _'Fuck it'_ Sesshoumaru cursed. He needed release, and he needed it **now**. Looking around, he saw an irate Kouga striding toward Kagome and him. _'I don't need this now…' _
    
    "Why the hell are you dancing with my date?" Kouga bellowed, getting the attention of near by dancing couples. 
    
    "Kouga!" Kagome hissed, "shut up! He accidentally grabbed me, and we just danced one dance, it's no biggie!"
    
    Kouga only blinked in surprise, as it was Kagome who told him off, and not Sesshoumaru. "Fine. Whatever. Now dance with me." he ordered, still angry.
    
    Kagome rolled her eyes. _'What happened to the gentleman?'_ she thought to herself, as she danced with Kouga, leaving Sesshoumaru on the dance floor, Kagura coming up to him and dancing. 
    
    "Let's go" Sesshoumaru said to Kagura, soon after the second song finished. 
    
    "Go? But why? The night's only started…" Kagura replied, a bit miffed.
    
    "I said, Let's go" Sesshoumaru said, his voice tight. 
    
    Kagura looked down. _'Oh…'_ she thought, "whatever" she said, following him out the door. 
    
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 
    
    _'Why is he leaving?'_ Kagome thought, her eyes following the two figures through the door. "Come on Kouga, let's get out of here, it's too crowded." _'Who the hell is that girl with him?'_ 
    
    Kouga's eyed Kagome, confused. _'Why does she want to leave? I thought she was having fun?'_ He then saw who else was leaving as well. _'Fuck him. Does she really like him? I know what could change that'_ he thought, as he walked his date to his car, oblivious to the displeased girl next to him. As soon as they reached it, he grabbed her wrist, and made her face him. 
    
    His face drew closer and closer, while Kagome silently panicked. "Kouga?" she said, her voice uncertain. 
    
    "Kagome" he said, his voice deeper, as he leaned in closer, what he meant to do quite clear.
    
    "Wait, Kouga! No…" Kagome started to move her head away hands ready, when out of nowhere a fist came into contact with Kouga's head. Surprise was the only feature on his face, as he blacked out. 
    
    "Come." Sesshoumaru's voice booked no arguments. 
    
    "What about your date?" Kagome asked, slightly bewildered at what just happened. 
    
    "She decided to go with someone else," he stated, "not that it's any of your business." He added, voice frosty. 
    
    "Humph" Kagome replied, following the tall man in front of her. "Why did you save me? I could have handled it myself you know." He ignored her, instead opening the door of his silver Mazda RX8.  
    
    "What are you waiting for? Get in."
    
    She frowned as she opened the door. _'What? Now there's a shortage of gentlemen in the world now?' _
    
    * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    
    The ride back home was silent. Neither spoke a word, for they were both lost in their thoughts. 
    
    _'Why did he save me like that?'_ she thought, even more confused then she was before. _'I could have handled it, but the way he punched Kouga…'_ she shivered involuntary, _'I wouldn't want him as an enemy.'  _
    
    The shrine quickly came into view, Kagome paying little attention to her surroundings. Surprised when the car suddenly stopped, she looked at Sesshoumaru, startled.__
    
    "We're here" he said in a monotone voice. 
    
    Kagome just looked at him as she got off. "Thank you" she whispered, as she ran into her house, not looking back.
    
    Sesshoumaru looked at the lithe figure disappearing in to the house. _'Why in the world did I do that…?'_ he groaned and leaned back in his leather seat. _'What has she done to me?'_  
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    So….what do you think? okay? good? GREAT?! You know what to do…**REVIEW**! 
    
    Yes, as you can see, I decided to get the story moving along…don't worry action will be coming…I'm just not too sure when… ^__^;;;
    
    Oh yes, updates will be extremely slow, as I am moving this weekend, and I'm not to sure when I'll get the internet back…but worry not! I'll try and write up new chapters as soon as I can!
    
    **Ideas**? Questions? Comments? **REVIEW** or email me… 
    
    Down there…. *point*
    
    A little farther….
    
    Come on! You can do it!
    
    Yes! That's it! That's the button! **REVIEW**! 
    
    I
    
    I
    
    I
    
    I
    
    I
    
    I
    
    I
    
    I
    
    I
    
    V
    
    Can't you just hear that button calling? Enticing isn't it? 
    
    … Sexybeast is signing off… *^__^* 


	9. The pastthe presentthe future?

What? Can it be? SexyBeast is actually updating? Quick! Call the papers!  
  
...hehe, what can I say but I'm extremely sorry for the late update, and I hope you all forgive me!  
  
I hope you like this late, late chapter, and hopefully it answers some questions for you! And maybe bring out some more...! ::wink wink::  
  
Remember to read and **review...**and now for the chapter...enjoy!!!  
  
P.S. I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters  
  
P.P.S. Last chapter, I wrote Kagura was Sesshoumaru's date. Nope, that was a typo on my part, I meant Kanna. Sorry for the mistake! I'll get around to fixing it...one of these days...  
  
P.P.P.S. Absolutely NO FLAMES!!!  
  
-SexyBeast

* * *

**6 Months Earlier at Shikon High  
**  
"He's so sexy!"  
  
"Woman, he surpasses sexiness and goes straight into Godly"  
  
"I heard he's going out with Tsubme...lucky bitch"  
  
"Well I heard that he's going out with Kanna"  
  
"No, no, you're both wrong, I heard he's going out with Ayame!"  
  
"Damn, the boy gets around town doesn't he?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked as the three girls giggling girls walked across the hallway. Having slept with most of the girls in his class throughout his high school years, he was feeling very pleased with himself. _'Ah, can't wait for new blood this year' he thought, as he walked to class. 'After all, I am a senior...'_ Suddenly he whirled around and grabbed a hand that was coming toward him seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru stated tonelessly.  
  
"Yo fluffy, what's up?!" Inuyasha grinned at the annoyed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Will you cease with that idiotic nickname?!" he bit off in reply, and then with a slight quirk of his lips he added, "Little Yasha."  
  
Inuyasha's left eyebrow twitched once. "Fuck off Fluffy" He snarled. "Would it fucking kill you to get that stick out of your ass?"  
  
"Now, now children, play nice" a new voice entered the conversation, "or I just might-" Miroku's mouth was suddenly shut off as both of the Takeda brothers hit him at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "That felt good, didn't it big bro?"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his impetuous younger brother. "Indeed." He answered before he started walking again ignoring the now swearing Inuyasha trying to bring Miroku back to earth. Walking towards Mr. Naraku's class, he heard a female voice coming out behind the closed door.  
  
"...yes, Mmmm, I mean, yes, you heard correctly. There really is going to be a new student transferring to Shikon High in a couple of weeks."  
  
Sesshoumaru recognized the voice as the voice of Ms. Kaede. Leaning in closer to the door, he heard a male voice reply, the man's voice growing huskier by the second, "how interesting my dear." Here the man paused, and the woman let out a moan of pleasure. "Do you know anything about her? We don't usually get new students..."  
  
Ms. Kaede was about to answer when the bell signaling that class would begin rang.  
  
"Shit." The man cursed, "I'll talk to you later then my little pot of honey." He paused once again, and then, "make sure you wear cover-up, I'm afraid I was a bit over zealous in my pleasuring you..." his voice trailed off as Ms. Kaede left the room in a hurry, brushing past the now slack Sesshoumaru.  
  
_'Ms. Kaede and Mr. Naraku?'_ Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to banish the picture from his mind.

* * *

**6 Months Earlier at Club 69, Mr. Takeda's office**  
  
"Please sir, I really need this job" a girl with striking blue eyes and gorgeous black hair begged.  
  
"Why? You seem too young for this sort of thing. Shouldn't you be out with your little friends, shopping...?" The man in front of her asked, carelessly brushing away the strand of pale hair that fell across his face. His voice becoming a bit more gentle, he asked, "So, why? You know I can't give this job to you if you don't tell me the reason."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. _'Okay girl, you can do this. Just tell him the truth. He'll understand. If not, then...'_ "Sir, I desperately need all the money I can get. There is nothing else that pays well, except this job." The man just moved his hand a bit, motioning for her to go on. "Our family has fallen into hard times. The bank won't lend us any more money, and my mother is falling sick trying to pay all the bills. We need to pay the mortgage for the shrine, my grandfather needs money to pay for his health, and my brother needs money for schooling."  
  
"Hmmm" Mr. Takeda rubbed his chin deep in thought. "No bank will lend you any sort of money? None whatsoever?"  
  
"No sir" Kagome answered, her eyes starting to light up with hope.  
  
Mr. Takeda stopped rubbing his chin, and looked at Kagome with a smile. "Welcome to Club 69 Ms. Higurashi, you'll start in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Thank you sir! Thank you!" Kagome said, as she beamed madly. "You won't regret it!" was her final words, before she rushed out of the office, probably to tell her mother the 'good news'.  
  
"I don't believe I will, no, I don't I believe I will at all" Mr. Takeda said to the now empty office, picking up the pen at his desk and getting back to work.

* * *

**Present time, Kagome's room**  
  
**BEEP BEEP  
**  
The alarm clock rang out annoyingly, pulling Kagome out of slumber. _'Gawd damn it, why am I so tired?'_ She thought, yawning. _'Oh that's right, I stayed up most of the night, thinking about what happened at Club One. I wonder why Sesshoumaru was acting so strangely. Could he be developing some feelings for me?'_ She paused for a moment and thought about it, _'nah...the king of ice? I think not.'  
_  
Climbing out of bed, she glanced at her desk, noticing a piece of paper with her mother's handwriting on it. _'What could this be, hmm?'_ she thought, as she walked over to the desk.

_'Kagome,'_ the letter started,  
  
_'Your friend Sango called, and said for you to meet her later on in the day at WacDonalds, said she had something important to ask you.'  
  
'Important right,'_ scoffed Kagome, '_she just wants to know how the date went,'_ Kagome read on with a smile on her face.  
  
_'How was your date? I'm sorry no one was there to greet you, but we were all so tired, we decided to turn in early. Enjoy today, and don't forget, tomorrow you have to go to 'work'. I'll see you later, at dinner!'  
Love,  
Mom  
_  
Here the letter ended. _'Oh, that's right, I have to perform tomorrow'_ Kagome mused. _'I wonder if he's going to be there...'_ her thoughts trailed off, as she went under the shower and let the hot water run all over her body. _'I wonder what it would be like to have him run his fingers all over my body like this'_ she thought, as she put soap on herself, _'I bet he'd be good...'_

* * *

**Takeda Mansion, Sesshoumaru's Room**  
  
After dropping Kagome off at her shrine, Sesshoumaru decided to visit his father's club, hoping to get some release from 'the bandit'. Seeing that the bandit wasn't there, he decided that the fates hated him and got rip- roaring drunk. _'Ah,'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he struggled to get out of bed, _'that would be why I have a fucking hangover.'_ He groaned as the sunlight came through the windows cheerily lighting the room. _'Never...no, never again will I drink this much...'_ he thought, as the light pierced his eyes, and he fell back on his bed, trying to make the headache go away.  
  
He tried to move the sheets that was covering his naked body off of him, only to realize they were sticky with sweat and something else. _[A/N: Three guesses to what that 'something' else is! ]_ _'Fuck. I thought I outgrew that years ago. I'm not a bloody teenager anymore, who can't control his body!'_ His scowl grew deeper as he tried to remember the dream that left him in that state. All he could remember was a bed, and fuzzy shapes moving around on it. _'Damn.'  
_

* * *

Kagome ran towards WacDonalds, already ten minutes late for her meeting with Sango. She tried adjusting her top, so her breasts weren't spilling out of it, giving the world and especially the grinning construction workers a free show. She slowed down, smiled sweetly at them and slowly flicked them off and started running again, ignoring the catcalls and the "hey baby, I'm free tonight!" _'Assholes'_ she thought, as she entered into the restaurant, looking for her friend.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Over here!" a wildly waving Sango called her over.  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome grinned waving back and making her way towards the table, "sorry I'm late! I got caught up doing chores for my grandpa."  
  
"No problem" Sango smiled back, "at least you showed up. So what do you want? I'll get us the food"  
  
Kagome gave her the orders of what she wanted and soon Sango came back with their lunch. "Sooo..." Sango began, trying to look nonchalant, "how was your date?"  
  
"Date?" Kagome asked, taking a small bite out of her hamburger, "what date?"  
  
"Girl, don't do this to me!" Sango mock-scowled at her friend, "your date with Kouga, give me all the juicy details!"  
  
Kagome's eyes turned cold. "He's not exactly the gentleman I thought him to be... Sesshoumaru had to save me."  
  
Sango gave a little gasp. "What do you mean???" she demanded, pausing as the rest of Kagome's words got to her. "Sesshoumaru saved you?! Talk woman!"  
  
Kagome gave a small smile. "Yeah, he did..." she trailed off, a dreamy little smile playing around her red, rounded lips. At Sango's inquiring gaze, she started talking, and telling her of the previous evenings activities.  
  
"...And then we danced to a song, I can't seem to remember the name of it..."  
  
"How was it, dancing the with the prince of ice?"  
  
"...He's a great dancer, he gets totally into it..."  
  
"Dare I ask what you mean by that? Do I even want to know?"  
  
"...So then Kouga grabs me and tried to kiss me...without my permission!" Kagome continued indignantly as she took a sip of her chocolate milkshake.  
  
"That bastard!" Sango shouted, grabbing the attentions of the customers around her, and then in a quieter tone, "then what happened?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru showed up, punched him and he drove me home"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Would I lie to you?"  
  
Sango laughed. "No, you wouldn't, but it doesn't sound like Sesshoumaru at all...wonder what he's up to?"  
  
Kagome, with her hand under her chin looked out the window and under her breath slowly agreed with Sango. _'What was he up to really...? What more does he want from me?'_

_

* * *

_  
Yes, I'll admit, this was mostly a filler chapter. But hey, at least I got something out right???  
  
Plus, next chapter, _'The Bandit'_ makes her appearance again...wonder what she'll be doing this time eh?  
  
So what'd you think? Worth the wait? Probably not, but hey, I'm trying right? That's all that matters...   
  
Don't forget to **REVIEW** and remember no flames!  
  
Ideas? Questions? Comments? Either **REVIEW** or email me. If you're going to be emailing me, on the subject please write something like "fic on " or "IWTLY note" I really, really don't want to get a virus on the computer...

* * *

You feel the heat pooling in your stomach, and every part of you feels alive.  
  
Can you do it?  
  
Can you take the chance?  
  
Is it worth it?  
  
Yes! You reply to yourself, giving into those naughty desires you've been having, I will **REVIEW** and make SexyBeast's day!

...I'm not odd, I like to think I'm a unique individual.   
  
Au revior mon amies!  
  
-SexyBeast


	10. The Room

Hello again, everyone! ::waving::

I'm back! And it hasn't been 3 months either! =)

Finally, this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. Not quite a full blown lemon, but not a lime either. More of a lemon-lime really! By , I cannot post the majority of the chapter here, so I have provided a link, where the chapter is. I hope you all enjoy it!

P.S. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

P.P.S. No Flaming!!!

Oh, and another thing. Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me. But the story does. Please don't copy it, as another author did. And to the people, who notified me about the author coming my story- **Thank You**! To those who reviewed her and told her that she was coping- Ya'll rock!

And one more thing...Thank you lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy, for betaing this chapter, and returning it so quickly!

Onward to the chapter then...!

-Sexybeast

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the cup in his hand, and sighed once again. Looking around in the small room, he thought back to the conversation he had with this father, just before coming to the club.

* * *

_Flashback to earlier in the day_

"Sesshoumaru. How _kind_ of you to grace us with your presence today for dinner."

"Father. Inuyasha. Good Evening."

"So, Fluffy, what's with you finally joining us today for dinner?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared with annoyance. "Why are you two making such a big deal about my joining you for dinner? Just because the last couple of weeks I haven't –"

"Calm down man!" Inuyasha said nervously, looking at the annoyed look on his brother's face. "We're just fooling around with you."

Mr. Takeda laughed, as he started on his dinner. "Sesshoumaru, my boy, I suggest you get yourself in a better mood, as _'The Bandit'_ will be making her appearance today..."

Sesshoumaru suddenly sat up straight in his chair. "The Bandit...?" His voice trailed off, as his eyes gained an almost glazed-like look.

"Who's the Bandit?" Inuyasha asked confused, looking back and forth at his grinning father, and slightly smirking brother.

"Well she's-"

"No one." Sesshoumaru cut in, his voice sharp. "Father, may I speak to you in your study after dinner?"

"Perhaps. If there is time, my boy."

And so, the Takeda men continued their dinner silently and finished quickly. After dinner, Sesshoumaru hurried to his father's study, waiting for him to appear.

"Ah, so for anything you want you are on time." InuTaisho Takeda came in through the door, and looked at his eldest son critically, noting how much he had changed over the years.

Sesshoumaru tensed. "Father, with all due respect, I am not in the mood for any games today. Please explain what you said at dinner."

Mr. Takeda let out a gusty sigh. "Oh Sesshoumaru, when are you ever in the mood for games?" He smiled slyly. "What? Sexual frustration getting in the way? Does your train wish to be taken for a ride?"

"FATHER!" Sesshoumaru shouted, eyes widening, and cheeks gaining a suspicious reddish color.

His father let out a bark of laughter. "Calm down, my boy. We both know what you are like." At Sesshoumaru's murderous glare, he cleared his throat and made his tone more business-like. "Since your last time at Club 69, you seemed a little _too_ interested in 'the Bandit'; I just thought you would like to know that she is performing today." He finished with a smirk.

"And just what does this have to do with me?"

Mr. Takeda let out a sigh and widened his eyes innocently. "I just thought you might like to be alone in the room with her. Forgive me for assuming incorrectly."

"In a room? Alone? With her?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru," His father said, with a hint of impatience coloring his usually amused voice, "but obviously I was wrong about that, so just forget I said anything."

"No." Sesshoumaru bit out, put out by the fact that his father seemed to know him so well. The next words to come out of his mouth seemed to be torn out from him. "Thank you father, for your...your consideration."

"Anything for you, my boy" His father said, eyes twinkling with secrets. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, and leave for the club, Sesshoumaru suddenly called out-

"What's her real name?"

InuTaisho held back a laugh. _'She's got you quite interested, doesn't she...?'_ he thought, chuckling. "Well, you'll just have to try and find that out tonight, won't you?" he said, leaving the room, and also leaving a dumbstruck Sesshoumaru in his wake.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Sesshoumaru held back a sigh as he looked once again at the clock. _'Where the hell is she?'_ he thought, growing even more impatient and taking another drink from his glass. _'I've been here half an hour already!'_ The lights in the room suddenly went out, leaving the room totally darkened, only the moonlight shining through the windows. _'Well now, this is different'_ was his last thought, before a figure appeared in front of him leaving his mind a blank.

* * *

**(A.N. This is where the lemon-lime starts folks. Please go to the following site- ] or type in: www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewch.php/50446/229525, and if the link doesn't show up here, please go to my profile.)**

* * *

**(A.N. After they were done...)**

"How much do I owe you for that?" He slurred, the alcohol finally starting to take affect. The Bandit didn't reply, just poured him another drink and buttoned his shirt, as his pants as already on. Sesshoumaru watched hazily as the Bandit put her clothes on, and kept pouring him more drinks. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and didn't feel the thud on the table that was his head as he fell asleep, the last picture in his mind before it shut down was vivid blue eyes.

Kagome looked down at him, still shaken by the amazing experience. _'Wow'_ she thought again looking over his angelic features, now sleeping contently. She leaned over him, and lightly pressed a kiss against his lips, letting her tongue brush against it. "This one's on the house" she told him quietly as she walked out the door, leaving the man alone in the room once again.

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed that. 

Questions? Comments? **Ideas**? (For future lemons that is!) **REVIEW!!!**

P.S. If you are emailing me, please make sure on the subject like you write the title of the story, I don't want to accidentaly delete your email!

**Reminder: NO FLAMES!!! **

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

It's calling, begging...just press the button, feel the _satisfaction_...feel the way it plays with you, leaving you panting for more...

-Sexybeast


End file.
